This is a continuation of application Ser. No. 08/690,608, filed Jul. 31, 1996 (now abandoned).
A variety of apple commonly grown in New Zealand is known as `Braeburn`, which is an unpatented variety. The fruit of the `Braeburn` apple tree is variegated in color with the typical fruit having a typical coverage of 40% to 50% red stripes. Other sports or mutants arising on trees of `Braeburn` are similar in habit and yield to `Braeburn` but yield fruit having a greater coverage of red over the surface area of the fruit. One variety derived from `Braeburn`, known as `Hidala` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,526) has a coverage of 50% to 70% red stripes, while another variety known as `Joburn` (United States Plant Patent application Ser. No. 08/979898 (now abandoned) exhibits fruit with 100% dark stripes over a red blush.